The goal of the Data Management and Resource Dissemination (DMRD) Core is to maximize the utility of the extensive resources generated by this program to both its members and the wider scientific community. Managing data and resources and providing access within the program and timely public distribution are the key responsibilities of the Core. We have opted for a strategy that expands upon existing resources and tools, many developed by members of this program, that complement previous and ongoing work. The aims of this core are: Aim 1: Implement data management tools that: a) accommodate the wide variety and large-scale nature of the datasets generated from the Program's multiple sites and b) facilitate access to data, workflows, and analysis results for all team members. Aim 2: Integrate existing project-related websites with newly generated datasets, protocols, and findings and develop new program-specific portal. The DMRD Core will expand the Tuberculosis Network Portal developed by our members to incorporate the new goals of the 0TB Program; develop a program-specific portal that gathers all data sources together and implement appropriate connectivity between this and other relevant web portals to maximize exposure of results and content from all cores to the broader TB and immunology communities. Aim 3: Coordinate contributions to appropriate public data repositories and provide seamless links from resources developed in Aim 2. These contributions include raw and processed omics datasets, as well as tools and reagents.